The present invention relates to a reclining chair. More particularly, it relates to a reclining chair which has a seat, a backrest turnably connected with the seat, and a footrest connected with a front seat end and turnable between a non-use position under the seat and a use position substantially at the height of the seat. In such a construction, the backrest, the seat, the footrest are formed as tubular frame parts and together mounted on braces which are stationarily mounted on the side walls of the frame. For turning the foot part, two hinge bars are provided each turnably connected with a respective one of the braces.
Reclining chairs of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In the known construction the backrest is connected directly turnably to the stationary braces. As a result, a turning of the backrest leads forcedly to a change of the seat angle. In other words, even with insignificant turning of the backrest an increase of the seat angle occurs. For assuming of rest or intermediate positions this is not desirable.